Safe Haven
by RogueStorm84
Summary: AU. Penelope Garcia meets Special Agent David Rossi in a bakery and immediately falls heads over heals with him. However, there's more to Penelope than meets the eye. Can Dave handle her baggage? And what will happen when he sees the true Penelope?
1. Flirting with disaster

**This story is for my friend GV Fanfiction. I promised her this story for a while and it took me a while but I finally uploaded the first chapter. It was supposed to be a one shot but turned into a multi-chapter.**

**Summary: AU. Penelope Garcia meets Special Agent David Rossi in a bakery and immediately falls heads over heals with him. However, there's more to Penelope than meets the eye. Can Dave handle her baggage? And what will happen when he sees the true Penelope?**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Graphic sex, language, graphic mentions of abuse and graphic abuse**

**A/N: I have a tendency to write pretty graphic but if this is a story you want to read and its too graphic let me know and I will try my best to tone it down a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Flirting with disaster**

Penelope smoothed out her apron as she finished ringing up a customer. She sighed softly as she glanced at the clock. 7:45. She smiled as she prepared a tall espresso, heavy on the espresso. She grabbed two muffins from the rack, a corn and blueberry and warmed them in the oven with melted butter. As soon as they were done, she set the items aside to serve another customer. At exactly 8:00 the door opened and in walked Special Agent David Rossi.

David Rossi had been coming to this bakery for as long as Penelope had been working there and he always came in at 8 and ordered the same thing. Penelope didn't know how long it was before she actually gathered up the courage to strike up a conversation with him.

"Morning Penelope," Dave said cheerfully.

Penelope flashed a smile, "Morning Agent Rossi. Your total is six seventy-five."

Dave grinned handing her a ten dollar bill. Penelope smiled back as she rang up the order and gave him his change.

"So Penelope, tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing working in a place like this?"

Penelope giggled, "I, uh, didn't get into medical school," she said. "Um, do you mind, I was just curious. Have you always wanted to be an FBI agent?"

Dave moved to the side so she could serve another incoming customer and shook his head, "Actually no. My passion is to be a writer, but as we all know, that doesn't really pay the bills and they were hiring and I had actually graduated from the police academy."

"Wow sounds exciting."

Dave shrugged sipping his coffee, "Some days it's exciting and some days it's boring as hell."

Penelope giggled again. Dave smiled, "You have the most beautiful smile."

Penelope blushed, "Thanks. You, uh, should probably go so you're not late."

Dave nodded, "Will you be working later?"

Penelope shook her head, "Sorry I only work mornings."

Dave smiled, "That's quite alright. I look forward to our morning chats. See you tomorrow Penelope," he said as he headed toward the door before pausing, "Oh and my name is Dave."

Penelope grinned as she shook her head serving another customer. Her coworker shook her head as she came in from the back, "Penelope Garcia, you are flirting with disaster."

Penelope sighed as her eyes trailed to a table in the back of the café.

Penelope steadily worked until 9 when Dina came in to take over for her. She removed her apron and headed to the back to grab her things before entering the lobby, "Come on Emma."

The little girl who was sitting at the table gathered her belongings and walked over to Penelope, "Daddy said that he was gonna pick me up."

Penelope sighed, "I'll talk to daddy. Right now we need to get you to school," she said opening the back door and buckling Emma in her booster seat.

Penelope was glad that Emma's school wasn't far from her job. Because of this, she managed to make it to the school just as school was starting. She hurried Emma into the school and into the classroom.

"Good morning Ms. Garcia, good morning Emma," The teacher grinned.

Emma smiled, "Hi Miss Green'ay. By mommy!" she said running to go play with her friends.

Miss Greenway smiled, "You have a lovely daughter. Oh, I don't know if you were told about yesterday?"

Penelope frowned, "What about yesterday?"

"Emma fainted and we had to call the ambulance."

"And no one called me?!"

"We managed to get in touch with her father. I apologize I assumed he told you. But she should be fine today right?"

Penelope sighed, "You were supposed to call me, not her father. If it happens again do not call her father. Call me."

Miss Greenway nodded, "Understood."

Penelope sighed as she left the school and drove home. Max would be at work so she didn't have to worry. She wanted to take a long hot shower and relax with a cup of tea and her favorite book.

**~~~FWD~~~**

"It takes you a whole hour to drop Emma off at school?" Max asked as Penelope entered the house.

"I was talking to Miss Greenway. She was telling me some things that Emma was doing in school and she explained to me that Emma fainted yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you have to know everything? You're nothing but a nosy bitch," Max glared at her.

Penelope swallowed, "But I thought…"

Max stood in front of her, "You thought what? That because you're her mother you're supposed to be called if something happened to Emma? Newsflash Penelope YOU'RE NOT HER MOTHER!"

Penelope's eyes filled with tears, "I…"

"Aww, did I make the baby cry?" Max crooned. "Why would I let someone like _you_ be her mother? You're lazy, fat, you barely make any money at that damn bakery, and you drive an ugly ass car. There's no way in hell I'd let you be her mother. I only have you on the emergency contact because it's required to have two people and I couldn't think of anyone else."

Penelope stood rooted to her spot with her mouth open. Max sneered before he walked out the door without so much of a goodbye slamming the door shut behind him.

Tears streamed down Penelope's face. She wasn't one of those people who cried loud but she cried a lot. She couldn't believe she just stood there and let Max say those things to her. She wiped her face but more tears came. It was like a waterfall of tears. They just never stopped.

She decided to forgo the shower and tea as she headed upstairs and climbed into her bed hugging her pillow as she continued to cry. Max was right. She was a baby.

**~~~FWD~~~**

She had just started dinner when Emma and Max walked through the door. She gave them a smile.

"I'm making daddy's favorite tonight, chili cheeseburgers with homemade French fries on the side."

"Yummy!" Emma giggled. "Right daddy? That's your fravrite right?"

Max smiled, "Yes it is."

Penelope smiled at Emma, "How was school? Do you have homework?"

Emma grinned, "It was good. We builded snowmen on conrucson paper. Miss Green'ay said we gonna hang them up a'ound whole school!"

"Cool!" Penelope laughed.

Emma grinned, "She gave us words to trace."

Penelope nodded, "Nice. Why don't you get started now that way when dinner's ready you'll be all done?"

Emma nodded, "Okay," she said running to her room.

Penelope smiled, "She's really excited about the snowmen. Did she show hers to you?"

Max shook his head as he went to sit down in his chair. Penelope handed him the cup of tea she had been letting get to room temperature before going back to the burgers.

Max took a sip before putting it down and walked behind Penelope kissing her neck, "I'm sorry about this morning baby. I was just upset and late."

Penelope nodded but said nothing. She knew better than to speak. Max kissed the back of her neck and let his hands go under her shirt and cup one of her breasts, "Let me make it up to you."

"Max, Emma's in the next room."

Max chuckled, "Not now. Tonight. We'll let Emma spend the night with the neighbors."

Penelope turned and looked at him, "You haven't let her spend the night out since her first fainting."

Max shrugged, "She's five Pen, she's gotta live a little plus, when was the last time you and I had a little fun together?"

"Two nights ago."

Max laughed, "I meant go all out and not holding back because Emma was down the hall?"

Penelope sighed, "Okay."

Max set the table while Penelope finished the burgers and fries and placed them on the table, "Emma, time to eat."

Emma slowly came down the hall and Penelope frowned, "Emma are you alright sweetie?"

"My belly hurts."

Max chuckled, "That's probably because you're hungry. You didn't eat lunch today did you?"

Emma shook her head, "I threw up."

Penelope looked at Max, "Max…"

"She's fine; she's just a little hungry. Don't worry. She has an appointment tomorrow. We'll ask the doctor then."

Penelope sighed and nodded as they sat down to eat. Max talked all about work and all the trouble they were giving him and how he feels that he'll be making partner soon. Penelope just listened as she was supposed to but she kinda tuned out a little as Max was telling Emma she was gonna spend the night at the neighbor's house.

After dinner, Max helped Emma pack some things to take next door and Penelope watched him walk her over. She sighed a little as she began cleaning the kitchen and almost dropped the plate when Max wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Max you scared me!"

Max laughed, "Sorry. Come on leave the kitchen I wanna have some fun. You can clean it later."

Penelope sighed and put the dishes in the sink and followed Max upstairs to the bedroom. Without warning he shut the door and pushed her against it kissing her hard. Penelope whimpered a little as she kissed him back letting her hand travel to his body.

He pulled back pushing her hand away, "You know the rules, no touching until I say so."

He went back to kissing her even harder than before as he practically ripped the clothes off her body leaving her naked and exposed before pulling back again.

"Get on the bed I have a present for you."

Penelope hesitated for a minute before doing what he asked. Max rummaged through his bags for a second before pulling out what he was looking for and showed them to Penelope. Handcuffs. He gave her a wicked smile as he straddled her naked body and cuffed her hands to the bedframe.

"Max?"

"You're fine. It's so you can't struggle. You have a tendency to struggle when we fuck. This time you won't."

Penelope bit her lip as she watched Max strip out of his clothes before straddling her again and kissing her.

"Mm, don't be like that baby. I'm not punishing you. I just wanna try it out."

He bent down and kissed her on the mouth and neck while fondling her nipples. Penelope whimpered a little causing Max to chuckle and pinch her nipples. He kissed all the way down to her breasts and starting with the left one, took as much of the breast he could into his mouth sucking on it hard causing Penelope to moan louder.

Max chuckled as he bit down on the nipple hard. This caused Penelope to scream as he moved to the right breast and did the same thing. He continued to suck, pinch and bite hard on her nipples until they were hard and standing up.

"Fuck I love it when your nipples do that," Max whispered.

He let his hand reach in between her legs and he smiled, "So wet for me baby. Can't wait for me to fuck you can you?"

Penelope whimpered.

Max lubed up his cock and thrust inside in one go. Penelope threw her head back and screamed as she pulled on the cuffs.

"That's it baby scream for me."

Without giving her time to adjust, and not going slowly, Max gripped Penelope's hips and started up a brutal pounding thrusting into her hard and fast.

Penelope screamed, "Max!"

"Yeah that's it baby. Let me hear you."

Penelope whimpered, "Max, please!"

Max chuckled, "What's the matter baby? Gonna come already and I haven't even touched you."

Penelope whimpered tears falling down her face, "Max it hurts stop please."

"You're a big girl you can take a little roughness," he said thrusting hard and deep. "Stop complaining."

Penelope yanked on the cuffs. She tried to kick her legs but Max was gripping them pretty tight.

Penelope wasn't sure how long he kept up with the brutal pounding. It seemed like every time she screamed he would fuck her harder. When suddenly he pulled out. He released her hips and stood over her and jerked his cock a couple of times before coming on her breasts.

"Fuck you look so beautiful like that. I should keep you tied up like that and paint that body with my come," Max said before getting off the bed. He unlocked the cuffs before he headed to the bathroom.

Shortly Penelope heard the shower running, but she could barely move. Her entire body ached from the waist down including her wrists from the handcuffs. She wanted to do nothing but lay there and cry, but she knew that if Max came out and saw her crying there was no telling what he would do to her.

She sighed and carefully got off the bed to get some clothes so she could take a shower once Max was done.

Max came in the room shortly after with the towel around his waist and started dressing, "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

Penelope nodded as she headed in the shower. It was here she let herself finally dream about Special Agent David Rossi. Penelope wasn't really a person who masturbated a lot but there in the shower, thinking about David Rossi, she did.

**TBC...**


	2. You are not My Friend

**Enjoy this second chapter. Sorry its not as long as the first one but I was having a hard time with it so I apologize if parts of the chapter are a bit crappy**

**Chapter 2: You are not My Friend**

The next morning Penelope and Dave made small talk as usual but Dave could tell something was bothering her. He tried not to profile Penelope but it was hard.

"Penelope, are you alright?"

Penelope smiled, "Yeah. I'm sorry I just don't feel well," she said glancing at the table in the back.

Dave nodded, "Well I hope you feel better. I just wanted to tell you I'll probably be out of town for a couple of days. My team and I have a case. So you don't have to worry about making my coffee."

Penelope smiled, "Sounds exciting. Just make sure you come home safe. I don't know what I'd do without my favorite customer."

Dave smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving the bakery.

Penelope tried to ignore the growl she heard from the back as she continued to work. She saw Max steer Emma out of the bakery a few minutes later without saying anything to her. She knew Max was angry but it wasn't her fault.

**~~~YMF~~~**

Penelope didn't even fully make it in the door before she was grabbed. She whimpered.

"Shut up bitch," Max spoke. "It's your fault. HOW DARE YOU! You have the nerve to _flirt_ with a customer while I'm there watching you?"

"Max, please…" Penelope whimpered.

Max slapped her causing her to stumble, "Please what? You kissed him!"

Penelope struggled to right herself, "He kissed me Max and it wasn't my fault."

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT?!" Max roared. "If you hadn't been flirting with him in the first place he wouldn't have kissed you! Don't fucking stand there and tell me it's not your fault. You know better Penelope."

"I'm sorry," Penelope spoke softly.

"You should be sorry," Max said walking past her and out the house slamming the door shut behind him.

Penelope sighed. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before lying on the bed and called JJ.

**~~~YMF~~~**

JJ had just boarded the jet with the others when her phone rang. She saw it was Penelope and frowned as she answered it, "Pen?"

"_Hey JJ, sorry were you busy?"_

JJ frowned hearing the tone of her friend's voice, "Yeah kinda, the team's about to go over the case. Listen I'll call you when I get a free minute. Is it about…?" she didn't need to say his name."

"_Yeah. He hit me again."_

JJ sighed, "I'll call you as soon as I can. I promise."

"_Okay. Sorry."_

JJ hung up the phone hating how sad and broken her friend sounded. She cleared her throat when she saw Rossi staring at her.

"Everything okay?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah. Let's go over the case."

Rossi frowned but nodded.

**~~~YMF~~~**

Penelope sighed as she hung up the phone and closed her eyes.

"_Close your eyes love I have a surprise for you," Dave said._

_Penelope frowned, "Dave? What are you doing here?"_

_Dave chuckled, "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."_

_Penelope frowned but did what he said and closed her eyes. Dave smiled as he led her down the path to his backyard. He kissed her cheek, "Open your eyes."_

_Penelope opened them and gasped. There in the yard was a mat on the ground with flowers and a picnic basket and a cake with candles. She turned to Dave a question on her face._

"_Happy birthday love. You always told me that you wanted to have a picnic for your birthday."_

"_I did? Dave I don't understand."_

_Dave chuckled kissing Penelope gently on the lips, "It's time to wake up love."_

_Penelope frowned, "What?"_

"_Wake up."_

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and that's when she realized someone was kicking her, "What?" She asked disoriented.

"Get your lazy ass up; did you forget Emma has an appointment today?" Max frowned.

Penelope shook her head, "Oh right. What time is it?" she said glancing at the clock which read 11:15am.

She groaned softly as she climbed out of bed to get dressed. Max frowned.

"Hurry up we don't have all day."

Penelope sighed as she quickly grabbed an outfit and changed into it. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on her shoes and coat.

"About damn time. You couldn't move any faster? You're so damn slow."

Penelope stood there with her mouth open before sighing again as she followed Max to his car and they headed to the school to pick up Emma for her doctor's appointment. Max told her to stay in the car and a few minutes later, he was walking out of the school with Emma by his side.

"Hi mommy," Emma grinned as Max buckled her in her booster seat.

"Hi Emma," Penelope said softly. It always hurt when Emma called her mommy.

"Daddy say I hab potment."(**have appointment)**

Penelope nodded, "That's right. We're gonna see why your belly hurts."

Emma nodded, "Tay."

The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent except for the radio that Max had on and Emma's heavy breathing which usually signified she was in pain.

"Max, Emma's in pain."

"I'm not stupid Penelope, I can hear her. We're almost to the hospital."

Penelope sighed. She didn't know why she even bothered saying anything.

**~~~YMF~~~**

JJ had just finished helping the team deliver the profile to the cops, and giving a press release, when Hotch ordered them to take a break. She sat and texted Penelope.

JJ: _**Hey I have a break. Are you busy? Should I call now?**_

Penelope: _**No we're at the hospital with Emma. The doctor just came back in the room.**_

JJ: _**Okay. I'll call you later. I hope Emma's okay.**_

Rossi sat down next to JJ and she frowned, "What Rossi? You look like you want something."

Rossi chuckled, "I thought you weren't a profiler."

"I'm not but you just have that look. What do you want?"

Rossi shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out if the Penelope you were talking to earlier is the same Penelope that works at the bakery that I frequent."

JJ frowned, "Why?"

Rossi shrugged, "Just curious I guess."

Reid frowned, "Hey guys, I think I found something."

**~~~YMF~~~**

Max shook his head, "I don't understand doc."

Dr. Maxwell sighed, "I'm sorry but the cancer seems to have spread. We can start chemo again, but I'm not sure it would be as effective as it was the last time."

Penelope frowned, "Where is the cancer spreading to now?"

Dr. Maxwell rubbed his face and cleared his throat, "Her brain. It spread from her lymph nodes to her brain."

"She's five years old doc! You hear me? Five! You better find a way to fix this," Max yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"No! I refuse to believe that you're just gonna let my daughter die!" Max yelled.

Penelope put a tentative hand on Max's arm, "Max, calm down. We'll think of something. Why don't we try the chemo?"

Max yanked his arm away like he had been burned, "He just said the chemo might not be effective."

Penelope nodded, "Yeah, _might._ He's not saying that it will be ineffective. It could work. Why not try it?"

Dr. Maxwell nodded, "We would have to up the dosage meaning she'd have to do chemo every day or at least every two days."

Max shook his head walking out of the room, "She's five."

Penelope sighed, "I'm sorry. Let me talk to him."

Dr. Maxwell nodded, "Of course."

Penelope ran down the hall, "Max! Was that really necessary? We gotta start somewhere. We're trying to save Emma's life here. Stop getting mad at every little thing and try to think logically for Emma's sake."

Max glared at Penelope, "You better watch who you're talking to."

"I thought I was talking to Emma's father. But right now, you're being an ass."

Max growled, "You are lucky we're in a public place I would've slapped you."

Penelope sighed, "Talk to the doctor Max, I'm going to see Emma."

**~~~YMF~~~**

That evening the team headed to their hotel rooms and JJ was actually glad she got to have a room by herself as she sat on the bed and dialed Penelope.

"_Hey JJ, he's out and Emma's asleep."_

"Well gives us some time to finally chat. Are you okay?"

JJ hears Penelope sigh and frowned, "Pen?"

"_I'm…fine. Jayje what am I gonna do?"_

JJ laid back, "Pen, what happened? What did he do now?"

"_Nothing a little makeup can't fix."_

"What?! Penelope, he hit you again?! Let me see how bad."

Penelope sighed and texted her friend a picture of her slowly healing face and heard her friend gasp, _"It was my fault. Both times. He got mad because a customer kissed my cheek, but I should've never flirted with him. And the second time I called him an ass and mouthed off to him at the hospital."_

JJ sighed, "Penelope, none of this is your fault. It wasn't your fault that the customer kissed you or you said what you did at the hospital. When will you get it that he's using you? He's making excuses for you so he has a reason to hit you. You mean nothing to him."

"_You don't understand."_

"Penny, honey, maybe I don't fully understand your situation, but you have got to leave. I've told you this before. You gotta get out. It's the only way."

"_JJ, I can't, not with Emma."_

"Emma is not your responsibility Penelope. I know you love her but let her asshole father take care of her."

Penelope sighed, _"We saw the doctor today. The cancer spread. He literally told us that even if we do start chemo again, we only have a few months left with her."_

"I'm sorry Pen."

Penelope shook her head, _"Well don't get your panties in a twist I just thought you'd…whatever."_

"Penelope, that's not what I meant."

"_I gotta go JJ. I do not want to be awake when he comes home and I want to ice my eye."_

"Penelope!"

JJ sighs as she hears the phone click shut. She needed to find a way to make her friend see that she needed to leave Max before he kills her. But she didn't know how to do that.

**TBC...**


End file.
